


Two Hour Tales

by Remote45



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, First Time, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Roleplay, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remote45/pseuds/Remote45
Summary: For when a story isn't done but I want to get something out, I'll turn to this with various short ideas i can capitalize on.Updates will most likely come near the end of a month if I don't got anything uploaded within that time frame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Here's something that should (hopefully) let me put updates out about each month. The general idea is to make these stories within a 2 hour time frame, forcing myself to write something for people to enjoy. I plan to do this for smaller stories or when I feel like i have not updated in a good amount of time. So please, enjoy my small series:**

**2 Hour Tales**

**Chapter 1: Missing You**

* * *

  
  


Nate had seen many things on his adventure through Unova. The second coming of Team Plasma, the freezing over of Opelucid City, Defeating the Champion and catching many legendary Pokemon as he passed through Unova. But of all the things he had seen, this situation he found himself was not something he could have foreseen even in his wildest dreams. The mother of a Previous Unovan Champion back in the day, was riding his dick with an intense vigor. 

  
  


___

  
  


Nate was just passing by Nuvema Town in hopes of finding Professor Juniper, only to walk into the wrong house and see a lone woman sitting at her coffee table. Nate planned to walk out as soon as he came in, but found himself gawking at her. She looked young, yet had an air of maturity to her. Her light brown hair was certainly eye catching, as well as the baby blue shirt she wore. The apron over her jeans made it seem like she just finished washing the dishes. Nate found himself staring a bit too long, however, as the lady in question turned to him, letting the boy get a good look at her. Her deep blue eyes shined as she stared at him for a moment, slowly getting out of her seat towards him.

  
  


The excitement she felt when she looked to the door was equivalent to a ten year old getting their first Pokemon. She ran to him and embraced him, only to let go once she realized her mistake. Nate assured her it was no issue, but the woman kept speaking to try and clear the air. Hearing about how her son hadn't returned home for two years left the new Champion feeling bad for evoking false hope in her heart. 

  
  


What she did next surprised him: she went in for a kiss. And not just a simple one, a long, passion filled one. She broke off the kiss, mentioning how sorry she was and how much she needed this before shoving the boy's shoulders. She wasted no time getting him to the floor, removing the shorts and underwear that hid his penis. His attempts to stop her were unsuccessful, as she found herself taking pleasure in tasting his growing erection. She wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft as she licked the top, using her other hand to keep her hair away from her meal. 

  
  


Nate had never felt this before, so he was shaking at the sudden rush of stimuli getting sent through him. He wanted to stop her, but found that urge quickly fading away as she polished his pole with her tongue, expertly using her hands and mouth in sync. She moved her free hand to her own legs, burying it under her jeans as she kept a steady pace on the boy's erection. Light moans found their way out of her throat, pushing Nate a little closer to the edge everytime. He was inexperienced in the bedroom, so his endurance was not as stong as either had hoped. But Nate did what he could to push forward, trying his best to last and keep the high he felt. The lady decided to let go of her grip on his cock, using her other hand to please her nether regions even more. This allowed her mouth to take the brunt of his dick, sucking down a bit more with each trip down. 

  
  


Nate found himself clenthing his fists until his knuckles turned white, trying his best to last longer. His attempts were unable to stop the flow that spewed from his penis, the lady surprised by the quick shots being shot into her mouth. She was surprised that he fired off when she was only halfway to the base of his shaft, but found his inexperience as a nice reminder. She freed his penis from her mouth, swallowing the prize accumulated in her cavity. Nate felt spent, letting his head rest on the wooden flooring of this lady's house. But the sudden warmth that encapsulated his shaft brought the boy out of his peaceful stupor. He looked to the lady in question, who only gave him a wink as she gulp down more and more of his dick. Nate grit his teeth, unsure if he would be able to keep up with all this girl would put him through. She let one of her hands out from her pants, giving herself a bit of leverage as she engorged in the boy's meat. 

  
  


Nate noted how similar her methods were to Pokemon starved of their food source, and how said Pokemon would indulge in whatever they could find. At this rate, the new Champion was sure that he would be put through a challenge even greater than the Elite Four. But he felt determined to undergo the trials set before him. He told the lady to drop her pants and turn her lower half to his face, allowing the both of them to have a bit of fun. She smiled devilishly at the idea, sliding off her undergarments with the exception of her apron. She moved her legs beside his face, dropping her body down for him to get a taste of her sopping folds as she resumed her efforts. Nate had never seen nor tasted something like this, but felt happy to try the new experience. Thanks to her previous efforts with her digits, she was already close to ejaculating, giving Nate a bit of a head start. 

  
  


This advantage would only help him so much however, as the lady he was dealing with had the experience to hold out longer than he could. Not only that, but her technique was impeccable and unmatched. All Nate could do was try. He plunged his tongue down her cunt, feeling the lady's folds trying to seize up from his touch. The soft mewls she made on his dick set him closer to his release, and he had no intention to lose to this unintended side effect. His tongue danced around her cunny, touching every part it could while the lady bucked her hips to his tongue. She continued enjoying her smack, allowing her tongue to slide all around the boy's cock as she increase her ferocity. Nate scuffed his heels against the flooring, trying to do something, anything to keep his cool. He brought his fingers up to her pussy, spreading it wide for his tongue to touch more of her walls. Nate was determined to outlast her, no matter what. He felt her thighs close around his head, giving him a sign that she was closer than he initially expected. He continued with his technique, digging his tongue as far as his mouth would allow. The lady in question did her best to endure it, going as fast as her body would allow. The constant throbbing of his meat in her throat told her that he was nearly finished. 

  
  


One last move pushed the both of them over the edge, with the girl digging her pussy farther down the boy's face as he sprayed his seed into her throat with reckless abandon. Neither one expected the other to finish simultaneously, but both felt happy that they did. Nate felt her liquids being shot into his mouth, while the lady felt her mouth fill with a familiar and tasty snack. Once they both finished, the lady let go of Nate's dick, an audible pop being heard as soon as she did. 

  
  


She got off the boy's head, making her way back to his bottom half. He felt absolutely exhausted, but the lady barely felt drained. All this pent up desire over the years built her up to become a sex addict, and she was releasing it all on him. She hovered over his somehow still erect dick, lining herself up to it. Nate's heavy breathing only became more exacerbated once she began to slide his cock inside her wet folds, a delighted moan leaving her lips as she did. She began slowly, allowing the boy some reprieve and time to recover before she went all in. Nate's felt his breath still being ragged but felt confident he would be able to get past this. 

  
  


The girl hip rolls began to quicken as the boy's stamina came back to him, allowing her to put more of herself into it with each pound of his cock. Nate did what he could to reciprocate her moves, but he paled in comparison to the performance she was putting display for him. Her bountiful bounces on his cock changed to quick, small and satisfying bobs on his meat. The way she interchanged these actions kept Nate on his toes and made it feel like something fresh was happening to him with each connection. She was giving her all for this and it showed. The ability to let loose was something she thought was lost. Nate felt his breathing becoming heavier as she continued, letting out satisfied moans with each move she did. 

Her face stared at him, a clear look of lust in her eyes as she continued her romp on his cock. She suddenly began to shout, startling the boy. Her cries were things she had repressed for a long time, saying such things as 'How dare you leave your poor mother to fend for herself' and 'if you just stayed home, you could've had this everyday rather than whenever you're in the area'. Nate was stupefied by the euphoric feeling pulsing his body that her words didn't register in his mind. 

  
  


Her pleas for her son wouldn't stop once they started pouring out, and each memory of her beloved flesh and blood brought her closer to the edge. Nate knew he couldn't last much longer, only wishing that this moment would last for an eternity. The lady cried her son's name over and over, begging for him to fill her to the brim and let him have a younger brother. Nate found himself firing off inside her and she gave one last bounce, slamming down on his cock with all she had. The warm rush of liquid filling her womb was one the lady was familiar with but missed so dearly. Nate found himself firing more inside than he knew he had in him, giving the lady intense pleasure that he filled her as much as he did. 

  
  


She let a stupid smile crawl across her face, looking down at Nate will gentleness. The boy was passed out from exhausting himself, and the girl knew not to push herself onto someone that spent, no matter how strong her desire for cock was. This wasn't enough to relieve the desire she had felt, but it helped. She got off the boy's penis, allowing his seed to flow down her leg as she went to fetch him a blanket. She was sure after all that, he would want to come back. While the boy lacked experience, he was a great companion to keep her desires sated. At least, until her son came back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops, I missed the end of the month by a few days. Guess I better find a way to make up for it, huh? Anyway…**

**2 Hour Tales**

**Chapter 2: Guilty Pleasure**

The inhabitants of Kingdom Askr lay still as the night crawled across the sky, sleeping in their assigned room's that the gigantic castle offered for each Hero. But there were a few outliers who enjoyed the night, patrolling the area, exploring the surrounding greenery or village, or just chatting amongst other night owls. But two of these individuals stood out from the rest with their activities. Instead they both stayed in one room away from the others, their actions something to behold.

Inside of the messy room was that of Askr's Summoner Kiran, who sloppily kissed the face of the person tied to his bed. His white and gold robe would obscure his actions from anyone coming by, with the only hint of his depraved actions coming from the rebellious grunts coming from his prize, the blue haired Talys Princess, Caeda. Her long white gloves stood restrained with the rest of her body to the bed, as her hands were loosely restrained by handcuffs to the top of the bed frame. Her black stocking cladded legs bucked and kicked from the man on top to get off, yet showed restraint as to not hurt him _too_ much. She was lucky that the Summoner only trapped her, as her short red dress managed to stay intact. Unfortunately he already removed her panties and was getting her prepped for the next step. Kiran cared not of the long haired pegasus knight's struggling, only enjoying the feel of her smooth skin against his tongue.

Caeda closed her eyes, shivering from the sensation she felt on her face. She shook her head, managing to get the Summoner's face away from her own. Caeda looked angrily at Kiran as she began to speak. "N-No matter what you try, I will stay loyal to Marth until the e-"

Her rambling was quickly shut down by the Summoner connecting his lips to hers, making the Pegasus knight's eyes widen in surprise. The Summoner broke the kiss, smiling to himself as he looked at the girl. "Funny you think you can still defy me…" he began, his voice seeming a bit shaky. "...But your precious 'Hero King' cannot rescue you from _my_ clutches!" He began to unbuckle his pants, revealing to the Talys Princess his erection ready to enter her exposed holes. The look on her face showed horror, but the quim leaking from her vagina said excitement.

The girl began to kick her legs around, trying to get the Summoner away from her private area. "N-No! You can't! That's only for-!"

The Summoner grabbed both of her legs, a shocked look overcoming the Princess's face despite her predictable movement. The Summoner grinned as he lined up his erection to the girl's backdoor, prodding it to give a clear indication to what his next move is. "Sorry Princess, but it looks like I'm gonna have to take these for myself!" 

With that, he pushed his penis deep into the girl's ass, making her cry out in shock. Pain singed through the girl's body, making a drawn out yelp in pain echo through the room. This cry was somehow musical to the Summoner as he began to pump into her butt, his speed seeming a bit too hesitant to be considered reckless abandon. 

"S-Sto-ohhh…" Caeda breathed, as if taken aback by the sheer girth given to her backdoor. Kiran grinned wickedly, taking pride in the massive prick he had been given. He was sure that something so large could break the mind of a married woman and make him his, and seeing the sudden trance overtake Caeda's face pleased him.

The restriction brought on by the girl's rump was indescribable to Kiran, who found each thrust forward to be incredible. His shaky movements got more standardized as he kept going, with each thrust turning the Princess's cries of agony to moans of pleasure. 

Caeda was not one to submit to such desires as being a cocksleeve the rest of her life, but the way she acted after a few pumps of Kiran's cock said otherwise, almost as if she was opening up to the idea with each passing second. It was clear to Kiran that the pleasure began to overtake the pain she felt, and that was exactly the effect that he loved to see. But the way she grit her teeth and shook her head made it seem like she was fighting back that urge, trying to cling onto her sanity as the Summoner railed her backside.

"Betcha Marth was was never this good in the bedroom, huh?" He began, not expecting any sort of response as he increased his pace on the girl's ass. "I bet he could never satisfy you and left you all pent up, huh?" The girl shook her head slightly, an admission of guilt that gave the Summoner a sense of pride, and edged him closer to filling her tight pucker with his load.

Kiran leaned over, planting his lips onto her open mouth as if to keep her voice down. Caeda complied to the kiss in a seemingly mindless state, almost as if she was begging for it. He grappled for her tongue with his own, hoping to play with it just before he could finish inside. The girl happily accepted his offer, dancing her tongue with his as he fired off a load inside the Princess's backside. Caeda felt it shoot deep into her, almost sure it would reach her stomach. Kiran leaned in close as the girl's body fell into a small series of convulsions, almost as if the pleasure began to override her very nature. 

Once Kiran was finished, he pulled out of the Talys Princess's ass. He looked satisfied with the small waterfall of spunk filing out from the pegasus knight. Caeda laid her head down, just breathing heavily as Kiran dropped the girl's legs, beginning to speak as he inched away. "I think that's all I got in me… I'll make sure to have some fun with you tomorrow…" 

The sudden feeling of stockings wrapped around his back and pushed him back towards the Princess, who looked at her defiler lovingly. "Not yet…" she whispered, taking a hand out from the handcuffs to place above her pussy. "Not until you breed me thoroughly…" she used two fingers to spread her vagina, giving the Summoner a lovely view of ripe pink waiting for his erection. His eyes widened at the invite, making the Talys Princess happy. 

Kiran couldn't hold back on the invitation, wanting to pump the pegasus knight full of his seed. He didn't hesitate, putting his shaft in with incredible speed, making the girl howl in ecstasy. Any fear felt by Kiran of getting caught was nullified by his desire to plow the girl into a new level of euphoria. Judging by the moans serenading his ears, he was certain he was succeeding in that department. The walls of her pussy were just as eager to get the Summoner's prick in it as Caeda herself was, seemingly morphing itself to be a perfect mold for Kiran's cock. 

Each touch the tip of his erection made with the backside of the girl's pussy gave his an intense feeling of pleasure. Despite the intensity he felt, it seemed like nothing compared to what Caeda was going through, as her body shuttered and shaked with each motion Kiran made in her. She was panting like a bitch in heat, yet still had enough air in her lungs to cry out many things, all of which made Kiran enjoy the moment even more.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME, KIRAN! PLEASE NEVER STOP FUCKING ME! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"

Kiran loved every word that came from the girl's mouth, only wishing to egg her on to hear more of her depravity sink in. Her legs locked around him tighter, making him increase his pace to everything he could muster. He leaned in close to her ear, wanting to hear more praise heaped onto him. 

"Do you want me to cum inside?"

"YES! YES, CUM INSIDE ME! KNOCK ME UP! FILL ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"

"What about Marth? I thought you wanted him to be-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! ALL I NEED IS YOU! PLEASE JUST FILL MY WOMB WITH YOU LOAD!" 

Her ceaseless cry to be impregnated carried the Summoner near the brink of release. He wrapped his arms around the Princess, driving his dick into her with an extreme fervor.

"Do you want it, Caeda?"

"YES! PLEASE LET IT ALL INSIDE! MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH MILLIONS OF YOUR CHILDREN!"

With that simple cry, Kiran let out all he had, going overboard with the amount of spunk being fired inside the Princess. Load after load filled the girl, who cherished every shot being fired into her womb. The amount proved to be too much for Caeda to hold in, as cum began to drain out from her pussy, making a pool form onto the bed.

___

Kiran wiped his forehead, ready to pull out from the girl's folds. Caeda's legs blocked his escape, with a evil smirk written on her face. "Summoner, I want more…" she begged, rocking against his body in hopes he would continue.

Kiran heavy breathing kept him from answering in a complete sentence. "Sorry Loki... but I can't… I'm absolutely spent…" Caeda let out a sigh, unlocking her legs from the Summoner's back before her body morphed back in a flash of light. 

"Over so soon, Kiran?" She teased, getting her long purple hair assorted. "And I thought you would want to go for longer, seeing as this was your idea…" 

Kiran got off the bed, getting his pants back on. "Well, my libido clearly isn't as high as yours is… besides, I don't want anyone walking in on me doing… that… to Caeda. Especially Marth or Caeda." 

Loki chuckled. "Aww, is the little Summoner scared for his desires to be found out? Let's hope someone doesn't tell anyone about this…" 

Kiran glared at the Trickster, clearly not up for her jests. "Don't even think about it. If anybody finds out…" he looked to his feet, a clear fear running through his veins.

Loki got off the bed, leaning up against the Summoner and rubbing his chest. "Don't worry Kiran, I have no interest in telling anybody. But what do you say we plan which married lady you swoon next, hmm? What do you think of that Paladin from Valentia? Or maybe that curly haired amnesiac?"

Kiran felt his guilt grow as he thought, but knew that as long as Loki was at his side, he had little to worry about. She would accept any twisted fantasy he had, and he was thankful for it. He looked to her nervously, answering in hopes she would accept his request. "Umm… How about… Ninian?"

Loki didn't answer, only grinning from ear to ear as her form began to glow...

**Well i hope this suffices for now while i work on other stuff. Make sure to leave reviews and suggestions for things i could write next. I'll try harder to make stuff at a faster rate.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Chapter 3: Olivia's Indulgence**

The Kingdom of Askr bathed in the moonlight as the clear skies gave way to all the stars. Many of the Castle's inhabitants were sound asleep in their quarters, trying to recover from the utterly grueling yet fun event they all took part in. Those few who stayed up had a hard time keeping their eyes open, as there was nothing to do in the middle of the night.

****  
  


Olivia, however, couldn't find sleep no matter how hard she tried.

****  
  


Not so much as a wink came to the Pegasus Knight no matter how much she tossed and turned. Her nerves were just too high to do that. The pink haired dancer found herself pacing the animal stalls, trying to calm her nerves from the battles done through the day. The butterflies in the stomach refused to calm down, and Olivia knew why. Her body craved it again.

****  
  


She couldn't remember how it started, but knew it wrong every time she indulged in it. She would always find herself coming back here, pacing back and forth, trying to convince herself out of doing it. But every time would end the same, and this night was no exception to that rule.

****  
  


She stopped her pacing, finding the resolve to get through it again. Her nerves showed in her face, with a familiar red burning across her face. Her knee high boots stepped towards the stall of her pegasus, Olivia's nervous hands resting on her golden chestplate as she approached. Her sleeping pegasus stirred from its sleep as it felt the gloved hand of its owner caress its head. "H-Hello…" she began, a nervous smile sprawled across her face. Her pegasus licked her face as it got up, making the Sky-High Dancer giggle. As soon as her steed stood up, Olivia saw it. The massive girth between its legs, erect and ready for her. 

****  
  


Olivia gulped. She remembered the size well, but everytime she saw it she couldn't help but be shocked at just  _ how  _ big it was. That didn't stop her, though. She got on her knees, the accessories on her waist belt jangling as she did. The dirt and hay that covered the ground helped cushion Olivia's knees, as did her black stockings. She shuffled closer to the massive prick in front of her, her mouth already salivating at the sight. She placed one hand on top of the shaft while the other laid below, carefully massaging the massive girth. Her steed let out a small bray, impatiently bucking itself closer to her face. 

****  
  


"H-Hey!" She exclaimed. "What did I t-teach you!?!" She took her hands away, signalling to her winged stallion to keep its composure. The horse let out a huff, as if saying it would comply. Olivia smiled. "Good boy." She whispered, putting her hands back to where they were. She stroked a but faster, feeling up the elongated shaft in front of her. Her hands rubbed up against the small bumps the horse had, enjoying the little intricacies that a pegasus penis presented. 

****  
  


Her mind wandered to her previous excursions with her steed, how these little details felt so good as it pumped in and out of her asshole, how full her stomach was about to become, how she might be able to fit it inside her pussy this time…

****  
  


Every thought that passed in her mind made her body involuntary shudder, drool leaking from her smile in anticipation. But it seemed to not be the only thing that was drooling at the moment. Precum oozed from the tip of the pegasus, giving a sign that her steed was ready. Olivia touched her tongue to the liquid, getting a good taste of the salty tang she could expect. A taste she never tired of. She continued to stroke her steed, now adding her tongue to the mix. Her tongue danced around the tip of the pegasus' tip, making it whinny at the feeling. The taste of sweat and dirt mixed in her mouth. While not an appealing taste, she found it to be very delightful nonetheless. 

****  
  


The pink haired dancer took her hands off her steeds shaft, deciding to let her tongue do all the work for now. She slid her tongue across the rather large erection presented in front of her, her pegasus involuntarily jolting forward occasionally. She dipped her tongue into the winged stallions urethra, making a rather loud cry escape from the pegasus. Olivia loved seeing such a reaction, deciding to bring her hands back into the fray. She rubbed the sides of her steed's prick as her tongue licked up the constant precum leaking out, each little serving making her hungrier for the main entrée. She made her stokes on both ends uneven, trying to mix it up for the best reactions from her pegasus. The steed's constant whining and grunts brought the girl great joy, as it was a sign that she was doing well. Just hearing her partner's heavy breaths was enough to make her folds soak. Her juices leaked across her thighs, the anticipation she felt for her steed unprecedented. 

****  
  


She brought herself away from her pegasus, unable to hold back the desire she felt. She moved to the stall door, leaning against it as she moved the small fabric covering her drenched cunt. She looked to her winged stallion with a sense of want, her breath just as heavy as her partner's. "Alright, I-I think we can finally t-try this hole…" she said, spreading her pussylips and letting more quim leak onto the floor. The pegasus was already eager to begin, putting its hooves over the stall door as its cock pressed against her vagina. The weight of her pegasus pressed against her back as Olivia waited for his girthy member to enter. She had tried many times in the past to get his erection in her pussy, but every attempt ended in failure. But each failure made her more eager to keep trying. She was sure she would be able to take it this time. The large tip of her partner prodded against her pussylips, Olivia crossing her fingers in hopes it would go in this time.

****  
  


The pegasus pressed against her cunt, trying to enter the small hole that awaited it. Olivia could tell that her steed was trying, but it just wasn't enough for it to enter. Olivia sighed. "Darn… I w-was really hoping that-"

****  
  


Her pegasus let out a loud neigh before it thrusted forward, getting a small amount of it's girth inside the Dancer's pussy. Olivia felt a shock go up her body, almost biting her tongue from the sudden shock going through her body. It all happened so fast, she was almost sure that she came as soon as it entered. A bridge of tears formed around her eyes, her body's inexperience in taking the erection that hole showing. Olivia took deep breaths, trying to keep herself from losing her mind. "Ah…Oh… L-Let's take it… Slow for n-"

****  
  


Her impatient pegasus dismissed what she was about to say, bucking itself wildly against her engorged pussy. Each thrust her winged stallion did brought small amounts of it's erection closer to her womb, making the Sky-High Dancer howl in ecstasy. She wasn't sure if what she felt was pain or pleasure, all she knew was that she didn't want it to stop. Her voiced serenaded her partner to keep up the pace, which in turn would make the Dancer show off more of her lovely singing. "AHH! AHH! OHHhhh… G-GOOD BOY!" She sang, her gaze clinging to the roof of her sockets as she spoke. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, her words becoming incoherent as her pegasus continued to rail her. The other animals in the stall stirred in their sleep as the screams of Olivia echoed across the room. 

****  
  


Her winged stallion's girth pushed itself deep into the pink haired dancer, making a noticeable bump appear just under Olivia's belly each time it thrusted forward. The euphoria that flowed through Olivia made her feel drunk on it, laughter escaping her lips in between the heavy breaths. Part of her was happy that she finally was able to get her partner's penis in her, while the other part was happy to be getting railed. Part of her cunt felt good, as her partner's size pressed against every sensitive spot she had. Her limbs felt weak at the constant onslaught of pleasure riding through her body. She was almost certain she would never dance again at this rate. But she didn't care. If she got to get this treatment everyday for the rest of her life, losing her ability to dance was a small price to pay for it. 

****  
  


Her steed let out a loud neigh, thrusting all it could into the Sky knight. Despite the cramped space, the winged stallion let it's wings loose and flapped a few feet into the air, taking Olivia for a ride. The sudden rush of cum sprayed into her womb, filling it rather quickly. Olivia grit her teeth, a drunken smile coming over her face. Her body contorted back, her hair pressing against her steed's chest as she came hard. The pegasus wasn't done cumming, however, as much more filled her pussy. Most had nowhere to go but outward, falling onto the stall floor as the pegasus came off it's high. The winged stallion lowered itself onto the ground carefully, Olivia in tow. As soon as they reached the ground, Olivia slumped across the stall door, hanging onto it tightly as she breathed heavily. Her pegasus' shaft went soft, now allowing it an easy escape from her pussy. As soon as it pulled away, globs of cum came waterfalling down her walls, showing just how much her steed had pumped into her. Her pegasus seemed spent after all that, turning around and getting into its usual sleeping position. Olivia lay across the door, giggling to herself that she finally got what she wanted. She lifted herself from the door, her knees weak as she made her way to her partner. She lay on top of it, caressing it's back. "G-Good boy…" she whispered. Her heavy breaths slowed, her composure coming back to her. 

****  
  


That's when she heard the entrance to the Stalls open. Olivia jumped at the sound, her heart began to race. The light of a lanturn began to brighten as it got closer to her stall. Olivia panicked, unsure what she would do if she got caught. She wanted to move, but couldn't find the strength to do so. She closed her eyes, so sure she was about to be caught. But there was no voice that gasped or caught her attention. She opened her eyes. The light stopped in the stall beside her. She was unsure of who it was or what they had planned, but the words they uttered made it all clear:

****  
  


"Just… A little taste. Then I'll be off."

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and suggest ideas, I could become a short story I would write in the future.


End file.
